Don't Leave Yet
by LuvMe4eva
Summary: Runo's leaving, Dan hasn't told her how he feels. Will either of them confess before it's too late. DanxRuno,RunoxDan
1. shock

**Me: my very first story yay!!! I invited some of the bakugan to help me with the disclaimer; here are drago, and preyas!!!**

**Drago: what?! What am I doing here!!!?**

**Preyas: chill drago, she just asked us to do the disclaimer, don't you remember**

**  
Drago: all I can remember is her coming in the door and yelling in my face**

**Me: will one of you please do the disclaimer!!!**

**Drago&Preyas: She does not own Bakugan, or us, thank goodness**

**Drago: on with the story**

**__________________________________________________________**

At the park, everyone is waiting for certain blue-haired girl to show up; she goes by the name of Runo Misaki, and her orange-haired friend, Alice Gehabich.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late" said Runo

"Yeah, we got held up in the restaurant." explained Alice

"It's okay. So what was it you girls were going to tell us" asked marucho

"Yeah, c'mon it's what we've all been waiting for" exclaimed Julie

_How will they react, _She thought_ I don't even know how to say this anymore. _Runo looked down at her feet.

"Well you see…" There was a long pause "My parents are making me move to America"

"WHAT?!" everyone was surprised.

"I'm leaving next week, my parent's want to start a new business there" Runo said softly.

"So, you're not coming back are you?" Dan mumbled

"No" was all that came out of runo's mouth

"I'm gonna be returning to Moscow with my grandfather when she leaves" said Alice

Dan was torn. How could he tell runo how he feels if she's not here with him? Today was the day he felt most confident to tell her his feelings. He was tearing on the inside. He didn't want to hear anymore of this, so he left.

Runo was tearing on the inside too. How could her parents do this to her? She never wanted to leave, she remembered how bad it felt moving the first time, she didn't want to go through with it again. She felt like crying. She could remember cursing and yelling at her parents a day ago.

_**Flashback**_

" _Runo dear, can you come down here for a minute" yelled _

"_Coming" answered runo. She went downstairs to where her parents were at. "you called"_

"_Runo this may be difficult for you but…" her father paused " we're moving to America next week."_

_**End Flashback**_

Runo couldn't take any more of these confused, sad, disappointed faces staring at her. She turned around and walked off, leaving Alice alone to answer everyone's questions.

**Me: that sucked**

**Gorem: yeah it did**

**Tigrerrra: kind of short**

**Me: I thought you two were gonna be the ones who liked the story, anyways**

**Everyone: Read and Review**


	2. unbelievable

**Me: I'm back; miss me, second chapters up, so here is hydranoid and skyress with the disclaimer**

**Hydranoid: huh?**

**Skyress: Do you have any clue where we are**

**Hydranoid: uh, no**

**Shun: skyress, there you are**

**Me: oh boy!! Hydranoid just do the disclaimer**

**Hydranoid: she does not own bakugan**

Dan sat on his bed thinking about what had just happened this morning. _How could she do this to me, she can't just leave._ He thought,_ she even said she was leaving next week._ Then he figured it out - with his puny brain- he would just have to tell her before she left. (Geez, it took him that long to figure it out) He tried calling her on her baku-pod, but she didn't answer.He decided to go to and see if she was online.

He checked his computer for her, he found her in the chat room talking to the others.

"Hey, Runo!!" he said

"Huh? Oh hi Dan, where were you this morning, you just disappeared" said runo

"Oh yeah, you see my mom called for me to come home for lunch," he lied "can you meet me at the park in about fifteen minutes"

"Sorry Dan, I have to help pack, maybe later okay" she said sympathetically

"Oh, okay, I understand" he said, trying to hide his disappointment

Misaki residence

Runo's POV

"Oh yeah, you see my mom called for me to come home for lunch," he said "can you meet me at the park in about fifteen minutes"

I hardly found that believable, he's a terrible liar. I pretended to fall for it, but hesitated to answer him. He's probably going to give me a lecture about caring about the brawlers and junk, plus I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I can't stand to see him unhappy.

"Sorry Dan, I have to help pack, maybe later okay" I said trying to sound sympathetic and hide the fact that I was lying.

"Oh, okay, I understand" I couldn't stand hearing his voice sound so sad, so I logged off. I've always had feelings for Dan, but never told him how I felt. I've always called myself a wimp for not telling him, now we're moving and I don't have a chance anymore. All because I waited.

Kuso Residence

Dan's POV

"Darnet" I shouted into my pillow. I couldn't help but be frustrated. Here was my best friend/crush moving to another **country**, and she is totally oblivious to my feelings. Of course, I always act like a jerk around her, not to mention fight with her, but still she should know how guys do that as a sign showing that they like them(wow, he really is that stupid). Okay, I know how shun always asked me if I liked her, and I always say no, but that's just because I'm stubborn. Yes I admit; I'm stubborn.

"Daniel, will you come down and help with the dishes, please" ugh, can't she see that I'm obviously not in the mood.

"Now, please!!" I go downstairs wash the dishes, set the table and chores, chores, chores.

"Uh, mom, c-can I ask you something" I ask. She seems astonished like I've never asked her something before.

"Of course Daniel, anything" great. Now I know she's listening.

"Err; first I need to tell you something"

"Sure."

"Runo's moving, to America" she seems shocked, but at the same time a little sympathetic.

"So, you haven't told her yet, huh?" What?! How did she know?!!!

**Me: hurray!!! Second chapter **

**-Dan walks into room-**

**Dan: huh? You didn't tell me **_**I **_**was gonna be in your story**

**Me: don't try to hide the fact that you're glad**

**Dan: why would I be glad?**

**Me: because it's a romance story about you and runo**

**Dan: -blushes-**

**Me: anyways-**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW **


	3. scared

**Me: Yay!! Third chapter**

**Shun: ugh, why am I here again**

**Me: shut up, now do the disclaimer**

**Shun: what if I don't want to**

**Me: You will –glares-**

**Shun: fine whatever, she does not own bakugan, on with the chapter**

Dan's POV

"WHAT?!" How the heck does she know what's going on? Is she like physic or something?

"Trust me Daniel, I know" said his mother.

"Okay, you caught me, I haven't told her yet, happy?" I said, frustration filling my voice.

"Dan, do you want to talk or not" asked his mother, frustration also filling her voice.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, what do I do?"

"Try telling her before she leaves"

"I tried, it seems like she doesn't even want to talk to me though."

"Daniel, she's probably just as scared as you are"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"Of course, a mother is never wrong"

"Yeah thanks mom" and with that I left to find Runo.

Runo's POV

I crept up the stairs to find Alice. _Man, where the heck is Alice when you need her. _I found her putting our laundry away in our room.

"Uh, Alice, c-can I talk to you for a sec?" I stuttered

"Um, sure runo, what about" said Alice, she is so sweet, always there to help me.

"About Dan"

"What about Dan, runo" she replied sympathetically, _yup, she knows._

"I think you can guess"

"Maybe you should talk to him, it'll do you good."

"I can't stand to see him so upset though, it'll be like me saying 'I love you, bye' I just can't do that, Alice" just then I heard the doorbell ring.

"Just think about it okay, I'm sure you'll make the right choice" oh great, now she's going all motherly on me.

Runo opened the door and to everyone's surprise it was…

"DAN?!?!"

**Me: So what do you think, Alice? **

**Alice: it was great, but a little short**

**Me: but the story was great, right?**

**Alice: it was perfect**

**Me: runo was right; you are sweet, anyways…**

**All: READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	4. Almost Confessions

**Me: Another chapter, may not be the best one, but who cares**

**Marucho: Um, hello**

**Me: hey marucho, ready to do the disclaimer**

**Marucho: I…guess so**

**Me: great, now start**

**Marucho: She does not own bakugan or any of the characters mentioned in this story**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dan's POV

"DAN?!?" _Does she not want to see me or somthin?'_ I thought

_Alright Danny boy, here goes nothin'_

"Oh, hey runo, listen, we really need to talk, like now" I tried to fight down the blush that crept onto my face.

"Um, okay, do you want to come inside" she asked

"Actually I was hoping we could go for a walk"

"Eeer…okay, sure"

**Later on**…

"So Dan, what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked

"Um well you see, I just wanted to tell you how I-" Dan was cut off by the ringing of his own baku-pod.

"Dan, I'm so glad I got a hold of you" It was marucho.

"Yeah well you did, so what did you call for?" I was really annoyed now.

"Wait, is Runo with you?"

I looked to the side of me. Runo had been walking beside me the whole time. She was amazingly quiet for, you know, her.

"Uh, yeah, she is."

"well there is really no point in keeping this a secret, mostly because I'm no good at it, but anyways, here it is, we're throwing a farewell party for Runo."

"Whoa really, sorry dude, but unfortunately, Julie already told the world, old news already" alright, now I'm officially annoyed.

"Um Dan," Runo started "it's getting late I should probably head home for dinner"

"Eeer…right, do you need me to walk you home or something" how disappointing

"No thanks, I can make it on my own" this was unusual, especially for Runo.

Misaki Residence

Alice's POV

The door opened slowly and immediately I knew who it was, Runo. I watched my best friend walk into the room. She looked so depressed, I may be a little vacant when it comes to romance and love and stuff, but this time I knew exactly what it was. She was so looking forward to Dan telling her the truth about his feelings, but today wasn't the day for that obviously. Julie and I are the ones who got her hopes up in the first place, this makes me feel guilty. We had told her how Dan liked her all along. So she had been waiting for him to tell her, but this was too risky, _she_ would have to be the one to tell him

"Um, Alice," Runo woke me up from my train of thought "marucho's throwing a farewell party for me tomorrow night, you gonna come?"

"Uh, sure Runo, and don't worry about Dan, alright, he's just scared, probably as scared as you are (sound familiar?)." I love it when I can give people advice.

"Yeah, I guess your right, besides there's more of a chance it'll be tomorrow night than any other night, right?" she actually sounded a little bit more cheerful this time.

"Well goodnight Runo, and remember if not by tomorrow night, it's gonna have to be you."

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight Alice" It's good to see her confident again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Well good enough, and defiantly longer than the last one, what do you think Julie?**

**Julie: I think you should have let Dan tell Runo how he really feels**

**Me: but that's what makes it a great story**

**Julie: by the way, when am I gonna come in?**

**Me: you will be in the next chapter, sort of**

**Julie: what's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: anyways…**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	5. The Party

**Me: sooo, sorry I haven't updated**

**Joe: its okay, I'm sure the readers will forgive you**

**Me: you're sweet Joe-starts crying- I'm sorry, I was busy because my grandma is moving in**

**Joe: Shhh, there, there, it's alright**

**Me:-whimpers- Joe, can you do the disclaimer, please**

**Joe: She does not own Bakugan**

**-Chan walks in-**

**Chan: Get away from him, he is mine-chases me around the room-**

The next day…

"Runo, are you ready yet, c'mon, the party starts at five" shouted Alice

Alice was wearing a simple powder pink baby doll dress with white leggings underneath, it wasn't like her to wear something like that, but she felt it necessary to wear it since runo had been begging her to wear it.

"Yeah, I'm comin'" Runo shouted back

Runo came down wearing a dark blue halter top with skinny jeans and black knee high boots.

"Runo, what are you wearing, it's so…unlike you" said Alice

"Well, it's my last night here so, why not?" reasoned runo

"Well, okay, if you say so" responded Alice

Runo slipped on a jean jacket and waited for marucho to arrive. Marucho had said that he would pick everyone up before the party. Within minutes, he was there.

The guys stared in awe as the two girls walked out of their house, in stunning outfits.

""you…you girls…look…wow" stuttered dan.

The girls giggled and stepped in the car.

"So runo, are you looking forward to America?" asked Julie

"Of course not" Dan seemed relieved at the statement, at least she didn't want to leave.

At the party…

"Wow marucho, you really outdid yourself this time" complimented Alice

The whole room had pictures of runo and Alice; it had a dance floor, a disco ball, and a DJ. There were even two cakes with the words "Have fun in America Runo!" and "Have fun in Moscow Alice!" It was true the party was amazing.

Finally, it was time for the couples dance. Julie and Billy paired up, as did Joe and Chan, and Alice and Shun.

Runo just stood there watching everyone have a good time, until dan came up to her and said…

"Runo…wi-will y-you dance w-with me" he stuttered

"Um" she blushed deeply "sure Dan"

Dan smiled to himself and led her to the dance floor. They danced gracefully, but no one said a word. Runo was looking past Dan's shoulder, avoiding eye contact, while Dan was looking at his shoes. Soon, the song ended and it was time for cake. By the time they knew it, the party was over and everyone went home. Runo mentally slapped herself for not telling dan how she really feels, and dan did the same.

Runo's House

"Um, Runo, why didn't I hear you talk to dan after the dance" asked Alice

"To tell you the truth Alice, I kinda feel like avoiding him right now" responded runo

"You do know that we're leaving tomorrow, right runo" said Alice

"At this point Alice, I really don't care, it'll never happen, and if it does it won't work out" runo said coldly

Alice couldn't stand to see her friend like this, she sounds like she's lost all hope.

Kuso residence

Dan sat on his bed thinking about what had happened a few hours ago. He couldn't believe that he danced with her and didn't say a word after that. Then he realized it, she was leaving tomorrow. He looked at the clock. It read 10:00pm. It was past his curfew, he couldn't leave the house after 9:30. He sighed. _It'll never happen_ he thought to himself. He mentally tortured himself for not telling her sooner. He too, was beginning to lose hope.

**Me: Yay, wait what is this the fifth chapter?**

**Billy: I think so… I don't know, I'm clueless**

**Me: I can see that, you are perfect for Julie**

**Billy: don't talk about my girl that way!!!**

**Me: whoa, defensive much? Anyways…**

**All: READ AND REVIEW!!! **


	6. Departure and love

**A/N: I'm not gonna bring anyone in today cause I'm lazy. I do not own bakugan. Here goes.**

Runo looked at the clock, 9:20, and her flight left at ten. She started to pack the last of her room. Alice walked in and looked a little worried.

"Runo, what's wrong" asked Alice

"You can guess" runo said in a dull tone

"Well, you never know what can happen, c'mon, we leave in like, twenty minutes" said Alice.

Runo got up and headed down the stairs for breakfast. She glanced around the room. Everything was packed away in over-sized boxes. Only a few barstools remained. Her dad was making breakfast and Alice was helping. She gobbled down her eggs and bacon and went outside for some fresh air. It was about another ten minutes of walking before her cell phone rang (yes, she has one).

"Runo, hun" said her mother on the other line

"Yeah, mom" said runo

"Meet us at the airport, okay"

"Alright"

XXX

"Dan" called

"Yeah, mom" said dan as he came down the stairs

"Are you gonna say goodbye to runo at the airport?" she asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause she's at the airport right now and her flight leaves in ten minutes"

"Aw, snap, thanks for telling me mom" he called as he put on his shoes

XXX at the airport XXX

Runo sat on the bench, her flight left in ten minutes and everyone had shown up to say goodbye, except Dan. She sighed.

"Runo, he'll be here, don't worry" assured Alice

Runo smiled.

"Thanks Alice" she said

As if on cue Dan showed up looking as messy as ever. His hair, which usually was gelled, was matted and messy, his clothes were just a T-shirt and jeans, he looked as if he had only 5 minutes to get there, which he did.

"Dan!!" they all shouted in unison

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I overslept" he reasoned

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters" said Alice

_Is she hinting at something,_ thought Dan. The others were throwing hopeful glances back and forth at Runo and Dan. Dan slowly walked up to Runo and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"We're gonna miss you, Runo" he said

"Yeah" whispered Runo, she sounded hurt with that voice, Dan couldn't stand it. He let go of her and she turned around, ready to break down in tears at any time. Alice noticed this; she threw a crushed glance at Dan for Runo. Everyone stared at him, and he knew why. The announcement came for Runo to get5 on the plane. Runo gave a heavy sigh, and then walked away. She gave everybody an appreciative glance before turning away and heading towards the gate. Shun came up to dan to whisper something into his ear.

"It's now or never, Dan. Or she's out of your life forever." Shun whispered so only Dan could hear.

The words rang in Dan's head and he knew he had to make a decision and fast. One quick thought and it was done. He knew what he had to do.

"Runo, wait!!!" he screamed, he darted towards her. Runo swiftly turned around, she wanted to smile, but fought it down. Now, Dan was standing right I front of her. Their noses were only inches apart.

"Don't leave yet" he said simply before pulling her into a deep, passionate, kiss. They parted after about a minute or so. Both of them were blushing deeply.

Runo smiled and gave him a hug before releasing him and finally speaking up.

"I'm sorry" she said

"What can you be sorry for?" he asked, confused

"For not telling you and being a coward. None of this wouldn't of happened if I would've told you how I felt" she replied

"You and me both" he said, grinning

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I feel just as stupid as you do right now" he replied

She frowned, but soon the frown turned into a smile. He smiled back, and then leaned in for another deep, passionate, kiss.

(Insert happy ending here)

**A/N: I'm gonna let you readers decide if Runo stays, goes, whatever. I don't wanna write anymore!!! Now just click the little review button down there and let me know what you think of my, now complete, story.**


	7. Epilouge

**A/N: Alright, most of you asked for an ending so I'll give it to you. Here goes.**

Runo stood on the sidewalk and smoothed out her mint green dress. She looked at her watch and sighed nervously. He would be here any minute. She was about to head back home when-

"Runo!!" she heard a voice shout her name. A boy her age came up to her and pecked her cheek. She giggled.

"Hey. I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up with chores." The boy explained

"Well you got lucky. I was about to leave." Said Runo

"Alright, alright. I'll be on time from now on" the boy promised

"Hmm. Good to know"

"So…are you ready to go?" he asked

"Sure"

The boy picked up her hand and they started towards the party they were going to. Once they were there they danced and ate and had a good time. When the boy took Runo home he stopped at her door and kissed her gently on the lips, before taking off.

"Goodbye Dan" he heard her say.

**A/N: Hmm. Short. But don't ask how Runo stayed. I have no Idea. This is just the outcome of the whole situation. Don't ask who's party it was either. I don't know.**

**Runo: Finally!! Why did you decide to put me in the authors notes now?!**

**Me: Sorry, I totally forgot about you**

**Runo: How the (BEEEP) can you forget when the (BEEEP) story is about me**

**Me: Geez, what a foul mouth**

**Read and Review**


End file.
